


Black Dreams

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: RotG Kinkmeme [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Class Differences, Community: rotg_kink, Dream Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dreams of Kozmotis Pitchner, but he knows there's no chance for them. He's a low class waif, adopted into a middle class home, in love with a high class citizen all while trying to raise the young children he found on the street. He knows there's no hope, but that doesn't stop him from dreaming. Written for the RotG kinkmeme. Steampunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the RotG Kinkmeme.
> 
> Prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1310183#cmt1310183
> 
> A/N: I came up with two COMPLETELY different takes for this amazing prompT from the RotG kinkmeme. I got a more romantic, steampunk fic (this one) and a modern, CEO!Pitch Techie!Jack version going as well (Tie You Up). Don't worry, I'll post 'em both. ^^;
> 
> This is the romantic, steampunk AU. Please enjoy and let me know what you think: was it good/bad/needs work/etc. Btw, the hotel I'm using in this fic is the Marriot Marquis/Cobb Galleria in Atlanta, GA. It's the hotel used for AWA. Although this fictional version is in an alternate universe and can therefore be anywhere your little hearts desire. ^_~

He looked out over the great atrium in wonder. He'd never seen such a huge hotel from the inside before. Well, he had, but never from the viewpoint of an actual guest. He'd always breezed through as an employee working the convention. This was his first time actually participating as a guest and the idea thrilled him.

The atrium echoed with the static of indistinct voices of those standing on the ground floor and those walking down the open hallways to and from the elevators. Just busy enough to be exciting and just monotonous enough to be relaxing. Dark, earthy eyes lifted up to the skylights far above on the 18th floor where the nice restaurants and conference rooms were. Long, metal chains painted to resemble wood held large, solid wood bells which hung from the ceiling dangling down the be level with the sixth floor. The bells had no clapper, they were merely decoration, but the certainly captured the eye.

He looked back down to the atrium floor and watched the overpacked elevators floating from floor to floor on the right side of the atrium by the entry way and check-in desk. A steady flow of people, all dressed in formal garb moved gracefully across the open space towards the elevators on the left side of the atrium leading to the Galleria where the majority of the convention took place. Men wore suits and the women wore lovely dresses dresses. The finest of their wardrobes would be saved for later when the Moonlight Banquet took place. Until then, the guests were welcome to attend panels for the latest in steam technology, fashion, politics, art, the works.

Jack sighed and rested his head on his folded arms against the banister. It was nice being a guest at last, but he had to watch his purse. He had enough to last him the convetion if he was frugal, but he would still have to guard himself. After all, he may appear to be a youth of high class, but he was nothing but a low class waif who recently found his way into the open arms of a welcoming family. Mother figure actually, as Jack was technically of age and thus independent but it was nice to know he had a place to call home.

But his thoughts were immediately cut off when he noticed the dark figure glide across the floor below. This was the reason he'd worked so hard to buy a ticket to the invention, to bu a hotel room, to buy nice clothes, and to even come here at all. Kozmotis Pitchner.

Jack swallowed as his eyes followed the handsome man across the floor. Dark hair like a raven's wing, olive skin, and grey eyes that seemed to glitter gold in the right light. Dark lips that Jack had longed to just touch were drawn into a stern line. This man, Kozmotis Pitchner, was the head of the new science studying the capabilities of the mind. Second only to the legendary Sanderson Mansnoozie who mastered the ability to create, manipulate, and study dreams.

Magic as some called it, Science according to others, and Foolish-Tom-Foolery to others. Not matter what you believed, no matter what you studied, everyone agreed that Pitchner's work was indeed impressive. It was said he often stayed up late into the night to study the effects of nightmares on the mind. This earned him the nickname Pitch Black.

Normally, a man of high standing would repute such a nickname with horror and wounded pride, but Pitch... He simply raised a hairless eyebrow, cocked his head slightly to the side like bird, considered a moment, then shrugged. But Jack remembered seeing the beginnings of a smile tugging at the dark man's lips. It was a tiny, fluttering thing that Jack desperately burned into memory and thought of whenever life seemed to get him down. It was a playful, almost carefree smile. Almost.

Looking at the man now, that beautiful, haunting man, Jack could barely breathe. And then sharp, silver gaze swept up and unerringly caught Jack's own earth brown. They stayed that way for what seemed like ages before Pitchner smirked and looked away continuing to the escalators leaving Jack to gasp and slide down the banister to sit sprawled on the floor clutching his fluttering heart.

God, that man took his breath away. He was so dark, so terrifying, so, Jack gulped, sexy. Homosexuality was not an ucommon thing in this day and age. It happened all the time. People knew of it, they just didn't talk about it. Such topics as sex were kept to private conversations and bedrooms. It was considered impolite to inquire into a person's love life unless the topic has already been introduced.

But Jack's sitaution was unique. He was a low class orphan turned middle class artist in love with a high class gentleman. Such a thing was highly innappropriate, not to mention bad luck. He would never be able to realize his love. Ever. But he could dream. Yes, he could dream.


End file.
